


First Day of School

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their son's first day of school, Derek has a harder time letting go than Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argylesocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylesocks/gifts).



> The other day, argylesocks was complaining that there aren't enough Sterek kidfics where they have a boy. Then this happened. 
> 
> This is for you, Jake.

Derek smiled tightly, watching as the fruit of his loins bounded happily into his first-grade classroom without so much as a backward glance at his father. Heart heavy, Derek lifted his fingers in a small wave and turned away before the urge to snatch his son back and flee became too great. 

Stiles’ attention was focused on a crossword puzzle when Derek returned to the car. He looked up when the door opened. “Did he make it okay?”

“Yeah,” Derek grunted, pulling his seatbelt on. 

“Cheer up, big guy,” Stiles said, patting Derek’s knee as he put the car in drive. “We’ll be back to pick him up later. In the meantime, we can play with the new toy I bought.” He waggled his eyebrows enticingly. 

Derek’s expression perked up slightly. “A new one?” 

“It came in the mail yesterday.” Stiles gave him sly grin, flexing his fingers on the steering wheel. 

Suddenly, Derek no longer felt the temporary loss of his son so acutely. 

*

“Can we do that every day Noah has to go to school?” Derek asked from his position on the couch, blissed out and freshly showered. 

Stiles barked out a laugh. “If you can figure out a way to support us without my job.” He sank down into Derek’s lap, looping his arms around the werewolf’s neck. 

A low rumble escaped Derek’s throat, and he nuzzled Stiles’ soft skin. 

*

When they pulled up to the school, Derek practically jumped out of the moving car. “I’ll go get him,” he said, hanging on to the edge of the door. “I told him I’d be back, so . . .”

“I’ll be right here,” Stiles smiled reassuringly. 

Derek kept his pace as even as possible, despite a fervent desire to bolt down the hallway. Other parents were already leaving the classroom with their children, and Derek’s heart skipped a beat, his mind playing out various kidnapping scenarios. 

He rounded the door to the classroom, and his eyes fell immediately on his son, his beautiful boy, contently building block towers with several other children. He looked up—his little upturned nose a perfect replica of Stiles’—and his eyes flashed with excitement. “Daddy!”

Kneeling down, Derek braced himself to receive the forty-pound tornado that was his son. He squeezed Noah tightly and pressed a kiss against silky dark hair. Rising to his feet, Derek reached down and took his son’s tiny hand. 

Noah was already talking a mile a minute by the time they got back to the car. Stiles nodded and responded appropriately as he watched in the rearview mirror as Derek buckled their son into his seat. 

“Do you feel better?” Stiles whispered beneath the chatter of Noah’s excitement. 

“Yes,” Derek sighed, sliding into the passenger seat. If the first day was this hard, he wasn’t sure how he’d make it through the next twelve years, but that’s why he had Stiles.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have asked, I am still working on the next chapter of Memories Like Smoke. My RL is absolutely insane right now, but I promise things will calm down in the next couple of weeks and I'll have a new chapter out. :)


End file.
